Duke Stystrider
Duke Stystrider was a genetically enhanced Gamorrean Jedi in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. Appearance Frank appears much the same as an average Gamorrean. His tusks are dulled from years of neglect and his eyes have often been noted to sparkle with an almost childlike nature. Prior to meeting the hermit, he most frequently wore a green leather jumpsuit he was given in the lab where he was raised. Afterward, he wore Jedi robes, modified to fit his species' build. Personality Frank is much more intelligent than the average Gamorrean, being almost the equal of a standard human. The result is that prior to his journey to the west, he was very isolated among the other test subjects. He has an extreme dislike for anyone who stereotypes him based on his species. Contrarily, those who treat him with respect are sure to make a friend of him. He likes the simple pleasures in life. He enjoys a good hearty meal, or a nice pile of mud to roll around in. He's most at home among a small group of his closest friends in a private setting. History Frank Stystrider was created through genetic experimentation on the outer-rim world of Daehnip Zo. He was more intelligent than all his brothers and sisters, and thus was isolated from the rest of his family. He dreamed of one day leaving home and exploring the distant lands on the western continent. His dream was tragically granted when the Dekciw Hctiw organisation destroyed the lab he had been created in in a terrorist attack, with his family still inside. When he rescued a droid made of solid gold, it told him of a hermit in the west that could help defeat the Dekciw Hctiw. He agreed to follow it to the planetary capitol of Zo city. Along the way, they encountered another droid. a protocol droid called TN-MA 623, who had rusted after being abandoned in the desert. They repaired it and discovered that its logic circuits were damaged. it decided to go with them to see if the hermit knew of any way to repair it. They then found a man named Crow who was being imprisoned by a group of avian technological scavengers. They rescued him and assisted in rescuing his cowardly cyborg Wookie slave, Oto. The five then set out once more to find the hermit in the west. They arrived in the city of Zo only to find that it had been burned to the ground, by the Dekciw Hctiw. The hermit found them and led them underground to meet the resistance in the sewers. He revealed that he was a Jedi knight, and the golden droid was his Astromech. He told Frank that he had great potential with the Force, and offered to teach Frank. Over the next several years, Frank became something of a figurehead to the resistance. They called him Stein for short, and used the story of his journey to the west as a call to arms for new recruits. Meanwhile, Frank trained with the hermit and grew stronger with the Force. Finally, the day came for their final offensive against the Dekciw Hctiw. They attacked what had once been Zo city, with the might of the resistance behind them. They fought through all the way to the capitol building, only to find it empty. Frank and his inner circle, the same group he had traveled with all those years ago, made their way to the throne room. They saw the hermit, sitting in the throne, with Dekciw Hctiw soldiers on either side. He then told them he had been working as a double agent, and attempted to turn his apprentice to the dark side. When Frank refused, the hermit used a codephrase to activate sleeper programming in TN-MA, who then turned and attacked the others. Frank was able to deactivate his friend without killing him. He then fought, and killed, his own master, the hermit. The inner circle held a private funeral the next day. With the Dekciw Hctiw defeated, and peace restored to Daehnip Zo, the newly restored government declared Frank as the first Duke of Zo, Duke Stein. He accepted, graciously, and ruled for several years. Then, for the first time in many decades, a ship arrived from another world. Frank was sent as a representative, and was surprised to find that the visitor was another Jedi. The Jedi offered to introduce him to the order. He accepted, and left the dukeship to Crow in his absence. When he stood before the Jedi council, they found him worthy, and allowed him to join the order as a Jedi knight. Then, the Clone Wars started. Frank fought throughout the wars, his golden Astromech by his side. He revisited Zo several times, and found it thriving and happy, although they still loved to see their Duke Stein again. He died at the hands of a clone soldier during Order 66. But on the planet of Daehnip Zo, his legacy would never be forgotten. Zo city would keep a statue of him for the next several hundred years, to celebrate his defeat of the Dekciw Hctiw. Equipment Frank did not carry weapons until he built his lightsaber under the instruction of the hermit. His lightsaber is green, with a green blade measuring 4 centimeters in radius and a full 156 centimeters in length. Its size makes it difficult for anyone other than himself to wield. Abilities Luck Frank was often considered clumsy during his time with the Jedi order. He never mastered the use of the Force and barely held his own with a lightsaber. The other Jedi called him "Clover", both due to his species' skin color and his seemingly bottomless supply of luck, which kept him alive through even the most intense of battles. Even considering his seeming lack of skill, oddly enough he never held back any of his comrades as a result, mostly due to probability seeming to bend over backwards in his favor at every opportunity. In one instance, during a rescue operation he used his own body as a shield to protect the rescued captive, relying entirely on happenstance to keep both of them alive. But even his luck was bound to run out eventually, and it was unable to save him from the wrath of the newly reformed Empire. Force His Force ability was very limited, up until the end. He was never able to apply more than one or two kilos of energy telekinetically. His telepathy was shoddy at best. The only power he even came close to standard on was his perception, which many clones speculated to be the source of his inexplicable immunity to getting hit during battle. However other Jedi knew this to not be the case, as they sensed very little Force activity within him during moments of peril. Fighting Style His Lightsaber skills were sub-par. He largely relied upon his size and strength to power through opponents before they could even defend themselves. He didn't often bother with his own defense, as usually the enemy would just miss, or their blaster would jam, or another enemy would come between them and take the hit for him. Before his years with the Jedi Order, in his time with the resistance on Zo, he wasn't as experienced with his own luck, and thus didn't rely upon it as much. He would most often find cover and stay behind it for as long as possible, waiting for the number of enemies to dwindle before attacking.Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Characters